


Over You

by MJAmore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Miranda Lambert - Freeform, Over You, Sad, larry stylinson - Freeform, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJAmore/pseuds/MJAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson AU.</p><p>"Closed eyes, heart not beating, but a living love."</p><p>Love is not measured in time but in substance. And if he could say one thing in all of this, the love he felt would never fade. Not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over You

**Weather man said it's gonna snow**  
 **By now I should be used to the cold  
** **Mid-February shouldn't be so scary**

I pulled my jacked tighter round in an attempt to block out the cold February wind that had picked up in the last hour. I'd taken to making this same journey at the same time ever day seven years ago. Everyone knew I did and as far as I knew accepted that I wouldn't stop. I pulled my hand free from my pocket to check the time. 3:11pm. I'd gotten a late start today. Work made demands on my time but Ed never seemed put off that I took a half hour everyday. Three minutes. I could still make it.

Seven years earlier..

_"Mum is going to host Christmas this year, yeah?" Louis lowered the paper he'd been reading to look over at Harry._

_"By mum, do you mean mine or yours?" Harry set a cup of tea next to Louis before sitting across from him at the kitchen table._

_"Mine. I figured spending the holiday in Holmes Chapel could be nice." Harry lifted his tea to blow softly in an effort to cool it before he continued. "Unless you think Jo would be upset?"_

_"She phoned this morning. They are spending the holiday in Spain." Louis reached across the table to adjust hair that had fallen into Harry's face. He received a smile in return._

_"Spain? That sounds lovely."_

_"I hope it is since she's abandoning me on my birthday. I mean really, I'm only her oldest child." His tone suggested irritation but Harry knew Louis better the that. He shook his head and let out a soft chuckle._

_"I'm sure I can make up for any slight your mum may have given by traveling to Spain." Louis lifted his eyebrow suggestively at Harry's comment before breaking into a grin._

_"I'll be counting on that, love."_

_"I'm sure you will." Louis returned to his paper. Harry finished what was left of his tea and stood. Making quick work of rinsing the cup and replacing it in the cupboard, he  picked up his work case. Before walking out the door of their small flat, Harry leaned down to kiss a distracted Louis goodbye._

_"Love you. It's cold out, get your scarf." Louis mumbled against his mouth. Harry snagged the scarf off the coat rack and headed out the door. Before he was able to shut the door completely he heard Louis call out._

_"Make sure you call Anne and tell her about Christmas!"_

**It was only December  
** **I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me**

The looks I got as I passed the rows of shops were always the same. Lowered eyes and perhaps a weak smile or two. Never more. Everyone in town knew.  They'd all been terribly kind in the months that followed. Now it was if they would rather not be reminded of something tragic every day. If only it was that easy for me. Lower my eyes and just pretend none of it is real.

_"Haz! We are going to be late!" Louis called into the bedroom as he carted the last of the presents out the door. They'd been given strict instructions to be in Holmes Chapel by five thirty for Christmas Eve dinner. However, Harry had yet to leave the bedroom claiming to have lost something. Every time Louis attempted to determine what he was looking for, he was waved away._

_"Alright, alright! I'm coming Lou, I swear." Harry walked out of their shared bedroom fidgeting with his pocket. He snagged the car keys off the hook and stepped out the door._

_"Styles, your mum will roast us both if we aren't there on time." Louis stood next to the car with a hand on his hip. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Don't you dare.  Smiling at me won't stop me from letting her know just whose fault it is that we're late."_

_"Even if I tell you how desperately I'm in love with you?" Harry closed the distance between them. "Even if I do this?"_

_Harry tipped Louis' chin up with a single finger and caught his lips in a kiss. It didn't take but a moment for Louis to lean into the kiss and wrap his arms around Harry's torso. It didn't matter how many times he found himself caught up in Louis,  it always felt like everything else stopped. Like the world fell away and they were all that was left. Harry pulled back and let his forehead rest against Louis'._

_"Happy birthday, love." Harry's voice was low and perhaps a bit strained. They had quite a drive ahead of them and following the instinct to get lost in one another was not going to get them there any faster._

_"That was.." Louis stepped round to the passenger side of the car. "I'm still going to tell her it was your fault."_

_Harry let out a laugh before sliding into the driver seat and Louis settled in next to him. His mother would not be pleased if they were late and Harry hoped he could make up some time on the road._

**But you went away**  
 **How dare you**  
 **I miss you**  
 **They say I'll be okay  
** **But I'm not going to ever get over you**

Give it time. It will be better in time. You're going to be okay. Everyone seemed to have an opinion of how I should handle myself. It's understandable if you move on. You can't live like this. This can't possibly be what you want. No one seemed to care what my actual feelings were. Just in what they thought they should be.

_"Dinner was lovely, Anne." Louis confessed as he helped clear away the table. Harry had disappeared with his sister, Gemma. He wasn't sure what they were up to but it would likely end with something being broken. Louis just hoped it wouldn't be any bones this time. The brother and sister duo had matching casts round their wrists the previous summer after a particularly dangerous game of water balloons. They'd been rather pleased with themselves despite the injury._

_"Thank you, sweetie," Anne smiled at him. "I'm glad you stayed back to help since both of my children seem to have disappeared."_

_"I wanted to talk to you alone anyway," Louis hesitated. "You know I love Harry, right?"_

_"Oh, honey. A blind person could see that you love him."_

_"Well, I'm-uh.." Louis shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "I'd like your blessing to ask him to marry me."_

_"Oh- oh!" Anne pressed a hand to her chest and her eyes began to swell with tears that had yet to fall. "Yes, Louis. You absolutely have my blessing."_

_Louis let out a sigh of relief and embraced Anne. Both of them had happy tears rolling down their cheeks when they pulled away. Louis laughed and took his sleeve to his own and Anne did the same._

_"I have to go into town to pick up the ring from Liam late tonight. It wasn't ready before we left today so he is going to pick it up for me."_

_"I will make sure Harry is busy so he doesn't suspect a thing. Oh, this is just so exciting! Will you ask him tomorrow?" The smile that covered Anne's face could have lit the room all on its own._

_"Yes. In front of everyone. I hope he says yes or I will look like a proper idiot in a room full of people." Louis chuckled as he set to work on the dishes. After four years, he was ready for forever with Harry Styles._

**Living alone here in this place**  
 **I think of you, and I'm not afraid**  
 **Your favorite records make me feel better**  
 **Cause you sing along**  
 **With every song  
** **I know you didn't mean to give them to me**

As I passed by the last of the shops, I heard the beginning of one of your favorite songs. If I'd had time I would have stopped to listen. Every time the music played, I could swear I heard your voice join in. For a moment, it was if you were standing just next to me.

"..When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be." Louis belted out the last bit before falling back against Harry. Gemma cheered for an encore. Harry and Louis busted out in possibly the most pitiful dance moves ever seen and half sang along to some eighties hit that came on next.

"Now that's a song." Anne pulled Robin up to dance with her. Gemma pulled her phone free from her pocket and began photographing the scene before her. Never one to miss an opportunity to clown for the camera, Harry pulled Louis over and spun him about. Somewhere in his attempt to be clever, Harry's foot tangled with the rug and it sent both of them crashing to the floor. Laughter erupted and Louis swatted at Harry.  
  
"Can we please not have a repeat of the last holiday we spent together? No broken bones this time." Robin admonished as he reached to help the two boys to their feet. Once both of them were standing, Robin clamped his hand down on Harry's shoulder and smiled. "Your mother would be absolutely put out if we spend Christmas in the hospital."  
  
"Fine, fine. No broken bones." Harry pouted before reaching out to pull on a piece of Gemma's hair and bolting out of the room. In response, Gemma set off behind her fleeing brother making promises of bodily harm. The back door slammed shut as the siblings took their foolery outdoors. Everyone knew the real purpose of their going outside was to play in the snow. It was something they'd done since they were old enough to remember. Anne chuckled before turning the music down.  
  
"Lou, it might be best to make a break for it now. They'll be out there for hours." 

"Liam sent me a text earlier saying he got it. I shouldn't be more then a couple of hours. You'll keep him busy until then, yeah?" Louis began pulling his jacket on and picked up the keys from the table.   
  
"Of course. Be careful, sweetie. The roads aren't the best." Anne kissed Louis' cheek before he walked out the door. She looked up at Robin who returned her smile.  
  
"This is going to be the best Christmas."

**But you went away**  
 **How dare you**  
 **I miss you**  
 **They say I'll be okay  
** **But I'm not going to ever get over you**

**  
**3:13pm. I picked up the pace. I'd never been late. Not in seven years. I wouldn't start today. I pushed open the small gate at the entrance and made may way through snow covered trees. The wind had calmed down but the cold was still seeping through the layers of clothing I wore.

_Thoroughly soaked and chilled all the way to the bone, Harry and Gemma made their way back to the house. Harry held on to Gemma's hand after she nearly fell on a patch of ice._  
  
 _"Do you really think he'd say no?"_

_"Well, no." Harry brushed a gloved hand through his hair in an attempt to remove some of the snow that was building up. He'd told Gemma of his plan to ask Louis to marry him in the morning and somehow doubts had begun to swirl around in his head. They were ready for this, right?_

_"Harry. Louis loves you and you love him. You two are so perfect it borders on disgusting." Gemma nudged him with her elbow. Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders._  
  
 _"I'm glad we can be here to gross you out." Harry pulled the door open and they both stepped into the warm house. Feeling better about what the morning would bring, Harry began searching for Louis. He rounded the corner of the living room to find both his mother and Robin pacing the floor._  
  
 _"What's going on?" Harry felt his stomach drop. He'd never seen his mother so upset. He glanced around the room and didn't see Louis anywhere. "Where's Lou?"_  
  
 _"Oh, Harry. He went into the city to pick something up but that was ages ago. We've tried him on the phone and he hasn't answered. He should have been back by now." Her voice was that of a frantic mother waiting for her child to return home. Harry wasted no time in picking up his phone and dialing Louis' number. After three rings, a voice came across the line._

**It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone**  
  
I pulled a flower from my pocket to place next to your name. Seven years later and it took seeing this place to remind me that you weren't going to walk through the door anymore. There would be no more holidays spent with our families. No more late nights where I laid tangled in you. There'd never come a day where one of our last names would change. Not that we'd ever gotten to decide whose we would take. 

I pulled the chain around my neck free and the two rings that lay side by side twinkled in the sunlight. In the months after, I had put these symbols of our love in a box. Hoping to drown out what they promised would never happen. Liam had given me the ring you intended for me. I'd often thought if I'd just asked you sooner, if I'd dragged you out with me that night, you would still be here. What ifs were the end of me. I'd learned early on that thinking on what didn't happen did not change what did. I gripped the two rings in my hand. I'd thought to wear the one you bought me but I couldn't bare to keep them apart. It was like a promise that we'd always be together. These two small things were our future and if I couldn't have you here with me, I'd hold our dreams as close to my heart as I could.

I suppose I could have stayed away but the thought of pretending like you weren't right here was so much worse. Even though I can't touch you and can't see you, it is here that I feel you. I let my eyes shut and wait. I don't feel the cold anymore because I know you are standing next to me. Even though we are apart, the love I feel for you bleeds between two worlds. Not dead. Because while your eyes have closed  and your heart has stopped in this world, I remain an anchor. My heart has and always will beat for you. You are never gone.

I glanced at my watch. 3:14pm. They'd pulled you from the wreckage alive. Ice. No way you could have seen it. An officer had answered your phone and I remember not being able to stand. Everything was a blur as my family broke into hysterics. I'm told it was Robin who finally managed to get us to the hospital. I don't remember anything before I got to you. There were machines and tubes coming from every direction. It was so much that it was almost difficult to see you. In my horror, it took me so long to approach you. That couldn't be you. Not my love. Not my forever. In the hours that followed, doctor after doctor came in to tell me the same. They didn't know if you'd wake up. Some time in the afternoon, you began to stir and I felt hope. That was soon taken from me when the doctor told me this was expected. A moment where you might come round but it wouldn't last. I was given some medical terms I didn't understand and elected to ignore. You would come back to me.

3:11pm Christmas day. I felt your hand move against mine. I looked up to find you looking at me. You didn't speak but I could see that you wanted to. I leaned down to press my face against yours and murmured promises that I knew I'd never be able to keep. 3:14pm. A tear slid down your cheek as I pulled away. Your eyes fluttered shut and I knew. Monitors began sounding with alarms and medical staff flooded the room. I was pulled away and left in the hallway. Your mum was standing there and she saw the look on my face. Her knees buckled and I made every attempt to hold her up myself. A futile attempt as we both sunk to the floor.

Since that moment, I have come for you every day at 3:14pm. It's almost as if the walls between this world and the next are more transparent because it was in this moment that we became two. No longer the same heart on the same path. A bridge had been left. It seemed fate wasn't prepared to keep me from you. Even in my darkest days, I knew I would always find you. Whether it was in a song that played or in a cup of tea. You are always there. My always and forever. For one minute, every single day, you were with me again.

**But you went away**  
 **How dare you**  
 **I miss you**  
 **They say I'll be okay  
** **But I'm not going to ever get over you**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dear God.. this gave me so many chest pains while writing. (I hope you all don't hate me.) The song is Over You by Miranda Lambert. Larry is a new love of mine and I when I heard this song, this practically wrote itself. Comments are welcomed. :)
> 
> Also, this may be the start of a series of one shots. I'm sure they will follow soon.
> 
> <3 It is here that I feel you. My always and forever ((Louis&Harry)) <3


End file.
